Algo más
by dannraion
Summary: Songfic... Sakura piensa que lo que siente por Sasuke es algo más, ¿será cierto?


_¡Hola!, bno aquí con esté songfic es un SasuSaku obviamente :P_

_La canción es **Algo más**, de La Quinta Estación._

**Los personajes no son mios, ni la canción, solo la historia.**

Di no al plagio.

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>lgo m**á**s

_A veces pienso que te miento_

_Cuando te digo que te quiero_

_Porque esto ya no es querer_

Una chica pelirosa suspira desde su mullida cama, toma las sábanas entre sus manos y se cubre un poco, justo lo necesario para guardar el pudor. Mira hacia su derecha buscando algo o más bien dicho a alguien, pero no está.

_A veces creo que he muerto_

_Cuando no estas y yo despierto_

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer_

Pasa su delicada mano por el borde del colchón sintiéndolo tibio al tacto. Hace poco que se ha marchado. Sonríe un poco y se deja caer de nuevo en el colchón. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Hacía unos años él ni siquiera la soportaba y ahora… quién lo diría. Se lleva una mano hasta el pecho y siente como su corazón empieza a latir, y eso que solo está pensando en él.

_Es algo más algo que me llena_

_Algo que no mata ni envenena_

_Es algo más, algo más que amar_

Ahora, después de tantas lágrimas y tanta sangre derramada, el dolor y el sufrimiento fueron vestigios de esa lucha, esa batalla campal que terminó con la vida de muchos y dejó a otros sin ganas de seguir. La chica ahogó un gemido de dolor. Ella trató, lo jura por Dios que trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero la sed de venganza nubló su visión.

_Es algo más que la distancia_

_El dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que esto no nos va a separar_

La distancia solo había ayudado a unirlos más, y es que Sasuke le confesó una de las primeras noches que estuvo con ella, que deseaba volver pero no podía, el juego había comenzado y el no quería ser el perdedor, por lo que decidió que regresaría y la buscaría cuando tuviera la victoria entre las manos.

_Es darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

_Porque somos algo más_

Y fue así que durante largas veladas Sakura trataba de borrar con besos las desgracias del joven Uchiha. Se dejó tocar, se dejó ver, todo con tal de captar una sonrisa cálida por parte de él, por verlo feliz. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel primer encuentro. Desde entonces supo que no tendría escapatoria, ella era suya, como él era de ella.

_A veces pienso que es mentira_

_Como entraste en mi vida_

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer_

Una brisa matutina entra por la ventana llenando las fosas nasales de la chica. Suspira de nueva cuenta y recuerda por breves segundos cuando lo encontró, o más bien cuando el la encontró a ella. Estaba perdida, la misión había fallado, tenía miedo y estaba herida, estaba segura que no saldría de esa. Escuchó unos leves pasos aproximarse hasta donde ella. Después sintió como pesaba nada, pues alguien la había alzado en vilo.

Trató de mirar a su salvador pero no pudo, sus ojos se cerraron casi al instante, estaba muy cansada y muy débil, necesitaba dormir. Pero recuerda claramente que antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez escuchó que le susurraban al oído –Te encontré.

_Y yo se que no es querer_

_Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder_

_Contigo olvido lo que es temer_

_Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí_

_La noche, el día en mí vivir_

_Lo siento en mis venas _

_Lo doy todo por ti_

_Contigo el mundo no tiene final_

Enamorada y extremadamente feliz era como se encontraba ahora la kunoichi, abrazando las sábanas y sonrojándose como niña pequeña. Lo amaba tanto, necesitaba estar con él, lo deseaba y lo quería con toda el alma, se sentía protegida y querida, porque aunque a veces es un bruto arrogante, tiene sus momentos, no dice cosas cursis, las transmite con sus miradas, no da besos en publico, los prefiere en la casa, la ama como un loco, al igual que ella a él.

Son el uno para el otro. Son la pareja más dispareja, pero la más hermosa. Ella es rosa el es azul, ella es alegre y el un gruñón. Ella lo ama y él la adora.

_Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_

-Sakura, ¿en que piensas?- pregunta un chico pelinegro desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. Lleva rato parado ahí, observando como su novia sonríe, suspira y se sonroja por nada.

La muchacha se gira un poco y aún recostada en la cama se empieza a reír logrando hacer que Sasuke frunza el ceño –En que te amo.

-Hmp- se mete de nuevo al tocador dejando sola a la chica. Esta rueda en el colchón y mira por la ventana, el cielo es tan azul que duda las crayolas puedan igualar ese color tan maravilloso, y el sol brilla tanto que hasta el diamante más caro queda opacado con su luz.

Siente como se hunde la cama del otro lado y sonríe. Un brazo pasa por su cintura, rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia sí de manera posesiva –Yo también te amo, Sa-ku-ra.

Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que nada se ha perdido, que su amor es tan fuerte que puede acabar con todo lo malo de ese mundo, o al menos en Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>¿Un review?, no, uno no, muchos reviews :D ... vamos no les pasa nada por dejar uno, anímense, con ellos nos animamos, decepcionamos yo fracasamos :P, bno solo dejen uno._

_Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo domingo :B._

**_dann-fuera._**


End file.
